discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Articles Greyface wants abolished/Archive 2
Archive 1 ''Post linked titles of articles listed in Category:Articles Greyface wants abolished. To propose an article for this, put at the beginning of the article. f you're the one who added the , please put what action you would suggest. This would usually be DELETE, but could be MERGE or something else. Except for speedy deletions, comments are usually accepted during the week after an article is listed below. =Articles Greyface wants abolished= Cthulu DELETE. I think it would be good to have an article on Cthulu, but this seems bits of random. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) KEEP. It's short but really I think it's a start. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 22:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :Miley this was my mistake. There are two articles with almost the same name. This one I agree is a stub. The one I proposed for deletion is below. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:04, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cthulhu DELETE. I think it would be good to have an article on Cthulhu (we have a beginning one at Cthulu), but this seems bits of random. Pope Hilde (talk) 17:07, May 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. This notice has been up long enough. Goodbye Cthulhu! (I'll do a redirect with Cthulu). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:48, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Cthulu redirects to what was Cthulhu which I deleted. I deleted Cthulhu! Fear me! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:06, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Gm DELETE. This is just gobama mcampaign repeated over and over. Maybe it was funny in 2008.... Pope Hilde (talk) 20:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I don't see a reason to wait a week on this one. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I notified the author, moved it to user space, and deleted it in main space. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Italy DELETE. We don't need this country. (The authors are IPs so haven't been notified; someone can tell them if they want). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I'll tell the authors. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Jeminpwa DELETE. I found it random, unfunny nonsense. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:19, June 14, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I see you notified the author. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) S DELETE or MERGE with Law of Fives. I'll notify the author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:09, June 14, 2015 (UTC) MERGE with some rewriting. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Principle of Indemnity; the Golden Cup in the Center of the Emerald Table of Justice DELETE. This is a real WTF. I don't know what this is talking about. Will notify author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:03, June 15, 2015 (UTC) KEEP. It is a WTF, but I found it funny nonsense. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:24, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ROBOTS DELETE. There's no article, just an excuse by an IP to link to a youtube video. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:12, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE article but artist's work is interesting. Maybe move link somewhere else. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:26, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Box MERGE with The Honest Book of Truth. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:45, June 15, 2015 (UTC) CUT the beginning and MERGE Omar's part. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:27, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Condensed Soup DELETE. I didn't like the taste. Author notified. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. I didn't liked it neither. ScalSaver "What fun is there in making sense ?" (talk) 07:41, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Throw out the soup. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Blue/Red DELETE. I'm putting these togeher because it's a connected joke that's basically the same joke as True/Bullshit except I think that's funnier. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE both colors. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) List of things that are letting the terrorists win I quick deleted this (see delete log for reason--there was only one edit). Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:11, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Rissx DELETE. Didn't find whatever it is funny or informative. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:30, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Red Link Challenge! DELETE. Don't know what this is supposed to be. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. Looks like bad code. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC) The Art Of Legs DELETE. Looks like more randomness from an IP. Only one edit. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:39, June 15, 2015 (UTC) DELETE the article, maybe keep the title for something else. Pope Hilde (talk) 21:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Intermittent Dispersian Complex and Hodge Podge Confluence DELETE. Article is two words by an IP: "stmulus. response." I'm considering this a quick delete. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC)" Link title DELETE. Another speedy delete. Only one edit, author is IP, contents are "what is going on?" Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:02, June 16, 2015 (UTC) IRC MOVE or DELETE. This doesn't seem to be an article so much as an advertisement Furthermore, it links to irc.maddshark.net which doesn't seem to be working. I suggest we either copy and paste this into a discussion on Forum:Bowling alley or delete it. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:03, June 16, 2015 (UTC) DELETE. This is just an ad and it's not even current. I'll tell the main author. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:39, June 17, 2015 (UTC)